User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo/ERB WIKI DEATHMATCH 3
MSV VS SHOOP (Setting: CRB Wiki Headquarters) (MSV is writing a rap battle) MSV: Hmm, what rhymes with bitches? (Shoop busts through the door) Shoop: Multi! I'm going to kill you! MSV: Why? Shoop: Because you're a paranoid moron...why else? MSV: Well, at least I don't kiss everybody's ass! Shoop: FUCK YOU! (Shoop punches MSV in the gut) MSV: Gah! That's it! (MSV throws a spaghetti plate at Shoop) Shoop: OW! Fuck! (MSV kicks Shoop in the face and picks him up) Shoop: Woah! What the hell? (MSV throws Shoop into a Coopay brand time machine) MSV: You suck at this...a lot. (MSV brings out The 9th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver) Shoop: Wait, NO! (MSV blasts the Sonic Screwdriver at Shoop) Shoop: Whoa! (Shoop dodges the blast and the blast hits the time machine) MSV and Shoop: Oh..no. (The time machine sparks and fizzles until it turns into a interdimensional portal) Shoop: Run away! (Shoop and MSV try to run away but get sucked in by the portal) MSV and Shoop: AGHH! (MSV and Shoop are transported into ERB Wiki City Hall) Shoop: Finally, a fair fight! (Shoop punches MSV in the face and kicks him in the balls) MSV: AGH! (Shoop punches MSV in the gut, repeatedly) MSV: Ok, let's end this! (MSV smashes a clipboard on Shoop's face) Shoop: GAH! MSV: Ha! (Shoop tries to punch MSV but MSV grabs his fist) Shoop: Oh...crap... (MSV tosses Shoop into the WikiComics research lab) Shoop: OH, GOD, THAT HURTS! (A shit ton of chemicals pour down on Shoop's face) Shoop: OW, AGH! MSV: YAY! I won, motha fu- (Shoop flies out of the lab and rams into MSV) MSV: OW! Wait, WHAT?! (Shoop now is the leader of the biohazards, Acid Rain) Acid Rain: Now face me, you shit! (MSV brings out his admin tools, ban hammer, edit gun, blocking club and the kick boots) MSV: Bite me, prick! (Acid Rain fires a blast of hydrochloric acid at MSV, leaving a burn on his chest) MSV: OW, Fuck! (MSV fires the edit gun at Rain, stunning him) Acid Rain: Ow, ow, ow, fucking OW! (Acid Rain fires a stream of acid at MSV's left arm, causing it to be burnt off) MSV: OW, my lucky arm! (Acid Rain punches MSV in the face) MSV: AH, I hate you so much! I'm going to fucking kill you. (MSV roundhouse kicks him with the kick boots) Shoop: OW! God! (MSV bashes Acid with the blocking club) MSV: Prepare to DIE!! (MSV smashes Acid with the ban hammer, causing him to fly across the hall) MSV: Sorry about that! (Acid turns back into Shoop) Shoop: Ugh...heh, heh...heh. MSV: Why are you laughing? Wait, you should be dead! Shoop: Multi, I'm laughing because I survived and... (Shoop turns his head around, revealing a ShoopDaWhoop face) Shoop: IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!!!1 WAHH!! (Shoop fires a huge stream of energy, he burns off MSV's legs and arm) MSV: NOOO! (Shoop gets up, picks up MSV and takes him outside) MSV: Please, think about what your doing! Shoop: Yup, I thought it over. (Shoop throws MSV at a statue of Tesla Man, breaking his skull in half) Shoop: I WIN! SHOOP WINS! Category:Blog posts